Soul Bound
by Kyuro
Summary: After being saved from being a sex slave, an Absol begins to develop hidden feelings for her Trainer, the one who saved her. Little does she know, her Trainer might be feeling the same way. Rated M for explicit Pokemon x Human content! You have been warned! One Shot!


**Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot that I came up with! I'm glad to be getting positive feedback from my first story, and I also got my first request! This one is between the female version of my fursona (The name of my female fursona is Soul) and her Trainer, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Warning!: This story contains explicit sexual content between a Female Absol and a Male Trainer, if you don't like the idea of that, then feel free to hit that back button.**

 **Disclaimers: Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to be.**

 _ **Soul Bound**_

The sun slowly made its way over the horizon, slowly bathing the world below with its rays of warmth and light. These rays eventually fall upon a house in the peaceful town of Oldale. Where they shine into a boy's room through his window. The boy eventually stirs and suddenly leaps from his bed, remembering what day this was. Today was the day that he finally got to become a Pokémon Trainer.

He threw on some clothes and slid down the stair railing, landing gracefully in his living room, where his mom was waiting for him.

"Good morning Tyler," She said, "Are you ready to get your first pokémon?"

"You know it!" Tyler shouted, giving his mom his special pose before his mom got her Poké Balls and latched them onto her Trainer belt.

Tyler looked up to his mom, considering that she was a vetran Pokémon trainer and having her own team of pokémon. She even still had all of her Gym Badges from when she defeated all of the Gyms in the Hoenn region. Her team consisted of a Togekiss, an Aggron, a Scizor, a Swellow (which she uses to get around the region), a Altaria, and the pride of her team, her Blaziken. She still trained all of them and keeps them in their prime, going into tournaments and the like to keep them in top shape, often bringing back ribbons from those as well.

Tyler was thrilled to have such a reputation to live up to, his mother's name being know well throughout the region, and Tyler was determined to get even farther than his mother, someday challenging the Hoenn League and becoming the Champion.

"Well then let's get going!" His mom said to him, walking past him and giving his somewhat short, brown hair a rub, rustling it up a bit. Tyler didn't even bother fixing it before following his mother closely as she left the house and began to make their way to Professor Birch's lab.

The trip wasn't going to be too long, according to Tyler's mom, since they only had to go through Route 101. It was a bit of work for Tyler, having to get over the steep edges and stay close behind his mother, but he endured. Mainly because he knew that he'd have to get used to it during his life as a Trainer. And also because he wasn't the _most_ fit of boys his age, being rather scrawny for someone his age.

Tyler and his mom were almost to Littleroot Town when suddenly, the brush of the forest next to them began rustling rather loudly. The wild Pokémon of the route were scared off, little Poochyena and others running off in random directions. Both Tyler and his mother turned towards the source of the noise, just before an Absol came flying out of it. The Absol, looking behind it instead of in front of it, slammed into Tyler and knocked him onto his rear end and itself into his lap. Tyler groaned briefly before his mother helped him up and he helped the Absol up.

"Tyler, are you alright?" His mom asked him as he helped the Absol up.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, inspecting the Absol and noticing several signs that the Absol's been through a struggle, more specifically, a battle. Before Tyler could think about anything else, the brush rustled again and two men came out. The Absol cried out quietly and hid behind Tyler, clearly scared of these men for some reason.

"Oy!" One of the men cried out. "You two seen an Absol come through here any time recently?"

Tyler looked at the Absol behind him, silently begging him not to blow her cover. Tyler then turned back to the two of them and asked defiantly, "I don't know, depeneds on what it means to you."

The man eyed Tyler suspiciously, before replying, "Well, let's just say we have plans for that Absol that should best be kept out of your ears." He said with a smirk.

"Remember who's got your info here." Tyler warned the man before repeating himself, "What does it mean to you?"

"Well, _child_ , if you must know, we need a new 'toy' to 'play with' because we 'broke' our last one." The man explained, trying not to be so implicit with his words. Tyler, however, had been given the talk about the "Pidgeys and the Beedrills", so he knew exactly what the man was talking about.

"You plan on… _raping_ that Absol?" Tyler asked, getting a little worked up. He noticed his mother pull out her Pokétech and dial the police's number.

"Well, I wouldn't say _rape_ , rape is such a strong word. I prefer forceful sex." The man said darkly. By this point, the police had already heard enough and began to track the location of the caller. It would only be a matter of moments now.

"Well, rape, or forceful sex, you're not going to see that Absol, or any Pokémon at that, for a long time." Tyler growled, disgusted at the man's behavior.

The man only laughed. "Say what you want boy, but we've been doing this for a long time, and we don't plan on getting-" The man wasn't able to finish before he and his comrade were tackled to the ground and put in handcuffs. "Bullocks! How'd they find us?!"

"Beats me." Tyler scoffed. "But don't worry, you'll get to have a lot of "forceful sex" in whatever prison they decide to put you in. Let's see how you like the receiving end of things."

The man said nothing else as they were both carried away. One of the officers nodded at Tyler and his mom and they nodded back. In a matter of moments, the police had made their exit, leaving Tyler and his mom with an injured Absol to deal with.

"We should get her to Professor Birch, he can help with this." Tyler's mom told him. He nodded and help the Absol along the Route and into Littleroot Town.

After their little bout on Route 101, they quickly left the Absol in the hands of Professor Birch and his associates. A few minutes passed before the Professor came out with the Absol on his heels.

"It had taken quite the beating." Professor Birch told them, "But thankfully we were able to get it back into a good enough shape to walk."

"Thank you professor." Tyler said.

"Don't mention it," The professor dismissed, "so, is that your Starter Pokémon?"

Tyler looked at the Absol before asking it, "What do you say, do you want to come with me on my adventure?"

"Absol Ab Ab!" It said happily, Tyler took it as a yes, and apparently, Birch did as well.

"Great! Here, take your Pokédex and some Poké Balls, and this one is for your starter there, a gift from me." Birch said as he handed Tyler a Luxury Ball.

"Wow!" Tyler gasped as he looked at the Ball's shiny surface, "Thank you Professor!"

"Nothing to worry about! You and your Absol can be on your way now, and be sure to take good care of her!" Birch told Tyler.

"Wait, _her_? You mean my Absol's a girl?" Tyler asked. "Nice, so what should your name be? How about… Soul?" Tyler asked her. She gave a response similar to before, which Tyler also took to be a yes. "Okay then Soul, let's hit the road!"

About an hour later, Soul and Tyler were walking off towards Route 102 with Tyler's mother waving them off. As they went off into the Route Tyler's mother smiled to herself; she knew that on that day, a strong bond had formed between those two.

Now let's fast forward three years, to where the real story begins…

 _ **Three Years Later…**_

Tyler sighed, bordering a groan, as he basically threw himself into his hotel room in Stooptopolis City, took off all of his bags and fell onto his bed. Soul followed not too far behind him, giggling to herself at Tyler's reaction of seeing a bed. They hadn't been anywhere in town for a while, going out to the deep ocean to get some training done for a few days, and it was like they haven't seen civilization in weeks. Tyler was just so silly sometimes when the given scenario allows, and that's one of the things that Soul loved about him.

Truth be told, Soul had been developing quite the crush on Tyler, from the day he rescued her through beating the Gyms of Hoenn, to now, preparing for the Hoenn League, and at this point her little crush has led to her falling madly in love with him. She knew that taking a Trainer-Pokémon relationship beyond battling and friendship was considered taboo in human society, and she thought that showing the slightest of those feelings would lead to her being immediately disowned. So she kept her feelings to herself, watching her Trainer with admiration and love from afar.

Unfortunately, her heat season coming around soon isn't helping her mission of keeping her feelings bottled up any. She had begun to smell the musk of Absols' heat, both male and female alike, and apparently her heat had decided to come around late. Seeing that she had yet to feel the pain her heat sweeping through her, she must have gotten lucky this time. She brought herself out of her train of thought and went to join Tyler on the bed.

Tyler watched Soul out of the corner of his eye as she came a joined him hesitantly on the bed. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the best pokémon on his team. Ever since the whole ideal that he saved her from three years ago, he had noticed that Soul was very timid and shy around anyone except him. Around him, she was so more open and daring, not exactly throwing caution into the wind whenever she got the chance, but still not as shy as she is in public. The only other time she was anything but shy and timid was when she was battling.

When Soul got into a battle, Tyler wouldn't see that amount of fierce determination from her anywhere else. Despite getting into such a mood, Soul had excellent balance when it came to battling, it was if she was born to do battle. She seemed have the perfect balance of Speed, Power, Defense, and Precision. On top of all of that, she always listened to every move Tyler gave her, and he'd admit, he was pretty good at battling, but Soul was clearly above him, and his other pokémon on his team.

"Absol ab." Soul said, pulling Tyler out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what's up girl?" Tyler asked as he rubbed Soul's head, being mindful of her horn.

"Soul, ab ab." Soul purred and pushed her head into his hand, asking him to pet her more.

Tyler chuckled and obliged, moving to stroke her down her back like one would a Skitty. Soul began to purr louder, beginning to get lost in the pleasure of Tyler's stroking. Tyler kept on stroking her, trying to keep her happy and not really knowing what was truly going on. After a few minutes of that, Soul's purring became even louder, beginning to border a moan. Tyler was aware of this change, but he just kept rubbing, not getting any requests to stop.

Being stroked slowly by her crush just felt too good to her and she couldn't take it anymore. With a much more solid moan, Soul had a somewhat sudden orgasm – her flower leaked her nectar on the bed and stained the sheets. Tyler, completely unaware of what was going on, kept on stroking her, further heightening her climactic pleasure. When Soul had come back to her senses, she blushed madly and immediately tried to get out of Tyler's grasp. Tyler wasn't expecting the sudden struggle, so he gripped her harder, not letting her get away. Once he had recovered, he released her and she jumped a little was off from him, blushing and panting while looking flustered.

"What's wrong Soul?" Tyler asked. He was about to get up; when he noticed a strange, yet not unpleasant, scent enter his nostrils. "Hmm, what's that smell? Did you learn Sweet Scent or something?"

Soul's blush deepened as she realized what it was he was smelling. "Absol, ab." She said timidly, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment.

Tyler continued to get up, but his hand felt something wet on the bed. Tyler reeled his hand back in surprise before inspecting the liquid a little more. It was clearly fresh, and it seemed to be a little sticky. Tyler looked up to see if there was a leak or something before realizing that the "puddle" was exactly where Soul's rear of was when he was letting her. Then everything clicked and he smiled at Soul calmly.

"Are you in heat, Soul?" Tyler asked. Tyler was familiar with the whole "heat" thing, having researched it among other things in preparation for his journey. Soul perked up before shrinking back down. Yep, she was in heat. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm sure one of the team members will be willing to help you."

Soul was aware of this of course, but at the same time, she wanted to save her first time for Tyler. Tyler saying this only served to remind her of her predicament and she whimpered quietly. She'd never be able to get what she wanted most…

 _No._ Soul lifted her head with a sudden burst of confidence and determination. She's been holding it in for far too long, and she couldn't take it anymore. Tyler had to know how she felt, despite the risks, and she wasn't going to tell him how she felt, she was going to _show_ him…

 _ **Later that day…**_

The sun began to kiss the horizon as Tyler began to get ready for bed, not expecting what Soul had planned for him. Speaking of the Absol, she had been waiting all day for the sun to begin to set, but now that the time had come, she began to get extremely nervous. The thought of being disowned hit her hard, and it made her begin to rethink her decision. However, her heat flared, reminding her that she needed this. She sighed and as Tyler was getting ready to change into his pajamas, Soul called out to him, making him jump slightly.

"Haha, you gave me a little scare there Soul." Tyler laughed slightly, "So what's up?"

Now this was where Soul knew that she had to play her cards just right. She kept her tail in the air, letting the scent of her heat begin to fill the air. She walked over to Tyler and rubbed herself against him, being careful to keep her swollen folds out of his view.

"Oh, did you want some attention?" Tyler asked. Soul nodded as Tyler sat down and Soul laid down on his lap. Tyler repeated his stroking from earlier that day, careful not to make her "lose it" again. Soul sighed as he stroked her, her lower region heating up and releasing more of that special scent into the air. It didn't take long for Tyler to catch on to the smell and recognize the scent.

"Soul, I'm you're kind of- Woah!" Soul cut Tyler off by tackling him to the ground, her heat had began to act for her. She stared deep into his eyes, and Tyler stared back into hers. Tyler's eyes went wide as he saw the intense love inside of those pools of scarlet. Suddenly things began to piece together once more and Tyler understood what it was Soul wanted. "Y-you want to… w-with m-me?" He asked somewhat shocked.

Soul hesitantly nodded and braced herself in case he scolded her. However, Tyler was just laying there, taking in the situation. His Absol, the one he rescued that came to be his best Pokémon and friend, wanted to mate with him. He suspected that her heat was a factor, but he saw more that lust in her eyes; she really did want him, so maybe he could give things a chance?

At the same time, his mind began pointing out how wrong it was. Despite being legal in Hoenn, doing such things with a pokémon was still considered taboo and looked down on. If word got out, he could be shunned and maybe even denied the ability to challenge the Hoenn League. His life could very well be ruined. Besides, Soul is still a pokémon, and he's a human; they're so different from each other. However, when it comes down to things, they are very similar. They both have wants and needs, both made from the same raw elements of life. So shouldn't that mean that they're the same in some ways?

Soul gave his lips a quick lick, bringing him out of his little episode. He smiled to himself, realizing that he was overthinking this whole thing. Soul loved him, there's nothing else to it, so he should make it as simple as she did.

"Alright then; let's give this a shot."

Soul was surprised that Tyler came around so easily, but that didn't stop her from giving Tyler another wet lick on the lips and moving down to try giving another certain organ a lick. Tyler watched as Soul made her way down to between his legs, where his flaccid member was beginning to harden due to the situation and the scent in the air. Soul licked her lips before tentatively giving it a slow lick. Tyler gasped as the pleasure zapped through him. Soul continued to lick his stiffening cock, liking the reaction it got out of him.

By now Tyler was at his full length, about 4 ½ to 5 inches. Rather unimpressive to most, but to Soul, it was _big_. As Soul kept on licking, pre began to slowly ooze out of the tip. She got curious and gave the tip a quick flick of her tongue, getting a taste of the pre on the top. It was slightly bitter, but Soul liked the taste and began to lick the tip, getting a groan out of Tyler in response. Soul continued to focus on the tip for a while, occasionally taking it into her mouth. Tyler put his hand on her head and pressed down a little, asking her to go further. Soul complied and began taking more into her maw, getting around 3 inches in before triggering her gag reflex. She took a moment before going even further, suppressing her gag reflex and deep throating Tyler's length.

Tyler moaned as he felt his head slide down Soul's throat. Suddenly the scent in the air seemed to thicken, and he realized that Soul wasn't getting any pleasure herself. He sat up and grabbed Soul's rear before laying back down and bringing her ass with him. Once he was laying back on the ground, he saw Soul's pussy for the first time, swollen and dripping with fluids. He pulled her hind down and gave her f canine folds a lick, sampling the juices that were leaking from it. Surprisingly, her fluids tasted sweet with a tangy aftertaste, and Tyler instantly wanted more. He pulled Soul's vagina down right above his face and began licking it fiercely. Soul gasped and moaned as his tongue began to attack her lower lips, instinctively bucking into his tongue a little.

Eventually, Soul bucked too hard and Tyler's tongue slipped inside of her pussy. Soul moaned loudly and pressed down harder, trying to get his tongue deeper inside her. Tyler enjoyed it just as much; upon entering her love tunnel, he had gotten a rush of juices from it as it gripped his tongue happily. He pressed Soul's butt into his face and shoved his tongue as deep into Soul as he could, twisting it around inside her and brushing up against her g-spot. Soul cried out and continued her own oral assault on Tyler's rod.

It was only a matter of time until their 69ing had gotten the best of one of them, and Soul went first. She cried out loudly and began furiously humping Tyler's face. Only a second later, her fluids began squirting into Tyler's mouth for him to drink up, which he did without missing a single drop. Just as her orgasm died down a few moments later, Tyler began to release as well and groaned before thrusting into Soul's muzzle, sending his head down her throat and feeding her his cum. Once his orgasm died down, Soul came off of his still-hard member and licked her lips.

Tyler had recovered from his high and saw Soul giving him that look, like she couldn't wait anymore. She backed off of her lover and walked a few steps away. She lowered her front half to the ground and lifted her rear high into the air along with her tail, revealing her dripping, swollen cunt to her Trainer. Tyler hesitated slightly before his hormones began to act for him. He got up and mounted her, positioning his member at her entrance.

"You ready?" He asked quietly. Soul licked him on the lips again, consenting him taking her virginity.

"Alright, I know that it's your first time, so I'll be gentle." Tyler said before pressing himself into Soul's heated entrance. Tyler gasped as Soul's pussy instantly gripped onto him and Soul moaned as Tyler began to spread her walls apart. A little further in, Tyler's tip poked her barrier. "Are you ready? You do know that it's going to hurt a lot when I do this." Tyler warned Soul.

Soul looked deep into Tyler's eyes, and it was as if he could understand her perfectly. Tyler jabbed at Soul's hymen, and tore through it. Soul instantly whined loudly and struggled to hold back her tears. Tyler was right, it did hurt _a lot_ ; worse than battling. Tyler sensed her pain, and he could feel guilt stab his heart when he saw tears leaving her beautiful eyes. He hugged her torso and he came across two of Soul's erect nipples. He stroked each of them and gave them small pinches, trying his best to reduce her pain.

After a couple minutes of Soul taking deep breathes, she finally managed to adjust to Tyler being inside of her, and it felt _amazing_! He just filled her up so nicely it made her feel so complete and loved.

"Absol ab ab!" Soul moaned out to Tyler, and Tyler responded almost instantly, the language border seeming to have faded away between the two. Tyler pulled out to the tip slowly, relishing the way her vagina tried to keep him inside of her, and made another thrust inside of her love tunnel.

The feeling of it, the feeling of getting what her body wanted, from what her heart wanted, it overwhelmed her. She just lost herself in it and moaned loudly, beginning to sync with Tyler's thrusts. Her moans turned into cries as she felt him begin to speed up on his own, the tip of his cock jabbing at her cervix and upping her pleasure.

Tyler kept up his thrusting, but playing with her nipples when he popped her cherry intrigued him. He flipped her over, exposing her underside and six nipples to himself. He smiled and resumed his thrusting while pinching and tweaking each of her hardened nips. Soul's eyes rolled into her skull slightly as a sudden, extreme orgasm came over her. Her pussy constricted Tyler's rod and began to squirt her fluids once more. Tyler grunted at the bliss of Soul having an orgasm on his member, but he managed to continue thrusting into her, heightening her orgasmic pleasure.

Soul's orgasm only lasted for a few moments, but she felt another one quickly building. Tyler had long sense felt the tightening in his loins and was doing surprisingly well at keeping his own release at bay. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Trying to get Soul's third release to come around quicker, he switched his attention to another certain "nipple" that was a little further "down south" than the others. Tyler took Soul's engorged clit and caressed it fondly, making Soul begin to quiver on the verge of a second orgasm.

Pretty soon, the pleasure was too much for Tyler and he began to work on auto-pilot, thrusting at a nearly burred speed. Soul's maw became agape as the pleasure escalated to unbearable levels, and her cunt tightened around Tyler's cock like a vice. Not a second later, her pussy blasted her cum high into the air, making it look kind of like a fountain. Her body humped into Tyler's member, which couldn't move due to the tightness of her cunt, hard and fast, trying to sustain the orgasm for as long as possible. Tyler just watched Soul's erotic show of an orgasm, which had also opened up her cervix enough to let Tyler through it.

With a bit of effort, Tyler slammed into Soul one last time, his tip and nearly all of his head slipping into Soul's womb before firing off burst after burst of cum. Soul's body began twitching uncontrollably in Tyler's grasp as it tried to vent the pleasure somehow. Soul felt her stomach expand a good bit from all of the seed Tyler pumped into her before it began to overflow and seep out from between their interlocked mating parts onto the floor below them.

Finally, the fluid shooting died down, Soul's "fountain" display leaving the two of them pretty soaked in their lower regions. Tyler used his remaining strength to pick Soul up onto the bed, with his length still buried deep inside her. He set her down and pulled her as close to him as possible. Soul purred and licked his lips, giving him a kiss her way, before Tyler pressed his lips to hers, showing her _his_ way of expressing love. They separated for air after a while, a strand of saliva connecting their lips for a brief second before dissolving away. Soul began to feel her conscience dissolve away with it.

"Ab ab Absol." Soul purred quietly before slowly drifting off to sleep. Tyler began to join her, the afterglow of his first time beginning to affect him as well.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear before drifting away in bliss.

 **And done! Yet another one shot finished! To be honest, I see some things that I can improve, but I'll leave the criticism to you guys. Besides, I never think my stories are perfect lol. Remember that I'm still taking requests and stuff, so leave a review or PM me if you have one! See you guys next time!**


End file.
